You Belong To Me
by MissIndependent101
Summary: Lauren has just moved to La Push with her mother. While there she meets Paul the angry werewolf.He imprints.  Sparks fly right away but what happens when many obstacles fall in the way of their relationship. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, its been an extremely loooong time since I last visited this site. Its been a tough year for me which I really don't want to get into but I had lost my inspiration to write. But I have it back and I'm a little rusty so I hope you guys are gentle with me. lol I told myself I wouldn't touch the Twilight saga but I had this idea running in my head for a long time now and really wanted to get it out. This is the first chapter so let me know if you want me to post more! Remember constructive criticism. So please review! The more reviews the more I want to write! Thanks! **

**p.s. I want to apologize for any editing mistakes I may have missed. I tried to catch them all but it seems like an impossible task to me. :P**

**Chapter One**

"Well here we are," Sandra Oliver said to her eighteen year old daughter Lauren.

Lauren gazed at the small little cottage. It was for lack of a better word tiny. It was a wooden house with cute little windows. It looked like something out of a story book. Like the little wooden cottage that Hansel and Gretel found made of candy. It had a small deck that held a few chairs and small table. The left side of the roof showed a small brick chimney. It had a small garden around the house but most of the land and driveway were just rocks and gravel.

"Isn't this adorable," Sandra gushed squeezing Lauren around the shoulder.

Lauren tried to smile for her mother. Yeah it was cute, but it was cute for a vacation home. Someplace you stay for a week maybe two. Not a place to live in. She wasn't even sure if this place had electricity. Especially with the woods surrounding the place. She couldn't see any power lines. The place looked like it was deserted. But in truth the town was just twenty minutes down the road.

"Does this place have any running power?" Lauren asked. She prayed that it did. If she didn't have a plug for her hairdryer or power for her television and radio she was going to go crazy.

"Of course it does. You think I would get a place that had no power? You don't think I know you better than that? There's a generator around the back. I had an electrician come out last week to make sure it was running correctly."

Lauren sighed in relief. She was not an outdoors type girl. She needed to dry her hair after every shower and she needed a working telephone to call all her friends that she had left behind in Bakersfield California. The weather was also a culture shock. She had stepped off the plane in Seattle wearing her shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Her mother of course had been smart and was wearing her jeans and jacket. They quickly found their luggage and Lauren went to the bathroom and changed into a long sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Come on, the movers were in this morning with the furniture so we won't have to sleep on the floor," Sandra went around to the small red car and popped the trunk. Lauren followed suit and grabbed the few bags they had and went inside the house.

When she entered the house Lauren was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't as small as it looked outside. There was a fireplace to the left of the room. It fit with the white sofa that was in front of it. Plus there was room in the corner for their little television. Although Lauren was never one to watch a lot of TV. The kitchen was small and cozy. There was a refrigerator and stove already there. The kitchen table was already set up but they would have to put all the supplies away.

"Go take a look at your room, it's the one across from the bathroom," Sandra said dragging her own luggage to a room just before the bathroom.

Lauren nodded and walked down the short hallway dragging her bags behind her. She opened the wooden door and took a step in. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Her bed was pushed to the side of the room against the left wall. The other side of the room held her dressers and amoire. She pushed her bedside table next to her bed so it would be easy access while she was in bed. There was a small closet. Nothing like her walk-in closet back in Bakersfield. It would have to do. Her favorite part though was the huge window overlooking the backyard and woods. She opened the window and let the fresh air blow through the room.

"I guess this could be worse," she said out loud to herself.

"You like it?"

Lauren spun around to see her mother standing in the doorway. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Great, put your stuff down for now. We can go check out the property I bought and then go to the diner for some lunch."

"Sure," Lauren dropped her bags and they went to the car. This brought her to the reason they moved. Her mother was a florist and the last flower shop she worked in closed down leaving her jobless. Lauren wasn't sure how she found this place but the area seemed to not have a floral shop. So Sandra decided to open her own. So she packed up herself and her daughter and left Bakersfield. Lauren wasn't sure if she liked the idea but noticed that her mother was just not happy in California anymore.

Her father had left her five years ago when she was fourteen. She didn't know why. She thought they were a happy family. But she woke up one morning and walked downstairs expecting to see her father sitting at the table drinking his coffee like normal, but instead all she saw was her mother's tear stained face sitting there. All he left was a note saying he was sorry and couldn't do it anymore. Lauren didn't know what that meant. Sandra hasn't spoken to her about it but Lauren had the suspicion the her father was cheating and left with the other woman. Now Lauren felt she had to help out her mother in any way possible. So when her mother said she was leaving California Lauren agreed to go with her.

"Lauren?"

Lauren turned to look at her mother who had a concerned look on her face. She looked out the car window and noticed they were in front of a small diner.

"You okay? You seemed like you were in another world," Sandra asked softly.

"Yeah, just thinking. Where are we?"

"We're in Forks. Not far from La Push. My shop is going to be in this area so we might as well get use to it."

They both got out of the car and walked up to the diner. Sandra turned around to say something to Lauren the same time she opened the diner door. Lauren saw the man before her mother and didn't have time as she watched her mother collide into him.

"Whoa," Sandra would have fallen backwards if the man hadn't grabbed her arms.

"You okay miss," the man asked. Lauren looked at him. He was tall with dark hair and mustache. She noticed the uniform and concluded that he was a police officer.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," Sandra laughed embarrassed.

"It's okay. I'm just glad I was here to catch you," he smiled. Sandra looked at his face and thought to herself that even though he had a mustache he was still quite handsome.

"Are you new here? Forks isn't really big and I think I would have remembered if I had seen you before," the guy smiled.

"Yes actually. I'm Sandra Oliver, this is my daughter Lauren. We actually just moved to La Push, but I'm opening my business here in Forks," Sandra grinned placing an arm on Lauren's shoulder. Lauren smiled politely at him.

"Charlie Swan. Chief of Police," Charlie held his hand out and Sandra shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Sandra smiled.

Lauren looked between Charlie and her mother. Her mother had a sickening smile on her face as did Charlie.

"You too. So Lauren you will probably be in Forks high school? My daughter used to go there. She's graduated now though. Has been for a few years now." Charlie said looking to Lauren.

"Actually I graduated this past June," Lauren smiled uncomfortable with the way Charlie and her mother were looking at each other.

Suddenly a phone began to ring. Charlie jumped at the unexpected noise. He glanced at the caller Id.

"I should go, that's the station. Maybe I'll see you around," he smiled at the two of them but his gaze lingered on Sandra.

Sandra smiled, "yeah maybe. Come on Lauren."

* * *

><p>After they had something to eat, Lauren and her mother went to check out the small shop that was to be Sandra's Flower Shop. Not a real original name but would do for now. Lauren smiled at how happy her mother was. Sandra's passion was flowers and she had gone to school to become a professional florist. She had worked in many floral shops but had dreamed of opening her own. Now it was finally coming true.<p>

"I think this is all finally going to work out," Sandra said happily.

"I think so too mom," Lauren replied. She was happy for her mom. She listened intently as her mother continued to show her the outline of the floral shop.

Of course as soon as they finished and stepped out of the shop it started to rain. No surprise there. So far the only thing Forks really had to offer was its terrible weather. She and her mother rushed to the car before they got soaked and went back to their new home.

* * *

><p>"It's not fair," Seth Clearwater whined.<p>

"What's your problem now?" Jared moaned from his spot at the table.

"I still have to go to school and you guys don't."

"Yeah it's pretty sweet," Jared chuckled but then felt a soft slap to the back of his head. He look to see the love of his life Kim shaking her head at him.

"Here you go," a feminine voice came from behind everyone. They all turned to see Emily with a big basket of muffins. Kim immediately grabbed it from her and laid it on the table.

Emily smiled, "thanks."

"No problem. Sam would probably kill the guys for making you do too much work." Kim pointed to Emily's heavily pregnant belly. She was about seven months along now.

"Hey we help out," Seth argued, "we just all suck at baking."

"Yeah, remember that time I attempted to make you dinner?" Jared said looking at Kim.

"Yeah, yeah, we ended up getting some take out delivered to our house," Kim chuckled.

Jared laughed and grabbed her hand pulling her down, planting her on his lap. He buried his face into her neck and breathed deeply.

"Do you guys always have to do that?" A deep voice groaned from the doorway.

"Hello Paul," Jared said deadpanned. Paul was always complaining about the guys and their imprints public displays of affection. He didn't want an imprint. Not if he acted as whipped as the others.

"Leave him alone, he's just jealous," Sam their leader grinned walking over to Emily's side. Emily was his imprint. His life. He placed a hand on her stomach and kissed her gently.

"Where's Embry?" Seth asked.

"He's with Carly," Sam said.

Embry was another member of the pack who had just recently imprinted on a girl from Forks. Carly Jackson. She had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes with light skin. She wasn't native which proved to the tribe that the wolves imprints did not have to be native American. Since the relationship was fairly new, Sam let him have some time off for him to spend time with her and get to know her. They had all met her a couple of weeks before and from what they saw, she was a nice girl.

"Colin and Brady are out doing patrol and Quil is picking Claire up from school," Sam finished answering everyone's unasked questions. Claire was five years old now and in kindergarten and she was Quil's imprint. But not like Emily and Kim were Sam and Jared's imprint. Quil was like a big brother to her. Until she was old enough to understand what an imprint meant.

"I need to go to the store for some stuff," Emily announced.

"Paul go with her," Sam said immediately.

"What? Why?"

Sam looked around. Jared was in a private conversation with Kim and Seth had gotten some of his school work out and was working on it.

"Do you have anything better to do?"

Paul sighed, "what about you? She's your wife. No offense Emily I just hate shopping."

"None taken," Emily grinned.

"I have to go see to Colin and Brady," Sam said in his alpha voice leaving no room for argument.

"Fine," he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a shirt off the couch. He slipped it on and went out to the truck.

"See you soon," Emily kissed Sam and followed Paul.

* * *

><p>"Mom, why is there nothing in the fridge?" Lauren was thirsty and when she opened the fridge she saw it was completely empty.<p>

"Oh honey, I didn't get a chance to go to the grocery store. If you want you can grab my credit card and go get some stuff," Sandra shouted from her bedroom.

"Alright, but that means I get to take the car," Lauren shouted back. She grabbed the keys off the kitchen table and walked out the door. It was kind of chilly and all she had on was a t-shirt but she was just going in and out of a store so it wouldn't be that bad.

"Now how do I get to the nearest grocery store," she muttered to herself as she got in the car and started it up. She knew La Push had a local grocery store. The place wasn't that big so she found it fairly quickly.

She parked the car and got out. A gust of wind blew causing goose bumps to break out on her arms. She wrapped her arms around herself as she headed for the door. The grocery store was more like a convenience store it was so small. There was only two cashes. Only one was open at the time, and it probably only had five aisles. This was not what she was used too.

She grabbed the small basket by the door and began searching the aisles for what she needed. She grabbed some juice and bottles of pop, along with some butter and canned milk. Mostly essentials for the fridge. Then she grabbed some canned food and a box of chocolate chip cookies, her only weakness. Once she had everything she needed she went to the cash. There was a skinny native boy with long hair working there. He had glasses on and looked like he would rather be anywhere but there.

"Find everything you needed today?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Yeah, thanks." _Like you care, _she thought.

She had two large bags in each hand by the time he had bagged everything. She handed him the credit card and signed the slip. She smiled politely at him even though he hardly glanced at her at all. Rolling her eyes she grabbed the bags and left the cash register. She got to the door and pushed to open it but at the same time a huge body pushed from the other side knocking the door back into her. She dropped all the bags, heard the sound of her drinks breaking open, and fell back on her butt. She pressed a hand to her nose which introduced itself to the door.

"Paul!" A female voice exclaimed, "watch what your doing? Is she okay?"

"Shit," a male voice said.

"Ow," Lauren muttered. She felt the warm liquid in her hands meaning her nose was bleeding. But it didn't feel broken which was good. She felt hot hands grab the sides of her head.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll go get some tissues," the female said.

Lauren tilted her head back and opened her eyes. _Whoa, _she thought, _this guy is hot._

The guy who the girl called Paul, as if reading her thoughts glanced up from her nose to her eyes and froze. His hands gripped the sides of her head and he stared at her with a glazed over look. She stared back wondering what was going through his head at that moment to make him look at her like that.

"Shit," he murmured softly to himself. He swallowed and looked back at her nose and the hand that was covering it. Both were completely covered in blood.

"Emily! Hurry up," he shouted with sudden urgency.

"It's okay," Lauren tried to say, "it's just a nose bleed. I'll live."

"Can you stand? There's a bench over there. You know what don't worry about it," he didn't give her a chance to answer because he slipped an arm around her back and the other under he knees and lifted. Lauren let out a gasp and found herself being carried over to a small bench next to the washrooms.

"I'm here, I'm here. I even bought a bag of cold peas to put over your nose to stop any swelling."

Lauren looked over to the female voice and took her to be the Emily he was talking about. _Probably his girlfriend, _she thought. She sure looked pretty enough. Even with scars on her face.

"Tilt your head back for me sweetie," she said. Lauren did as she was told and put the tissue and then the peas over her nose. She felt instant relief from the cold.

"Thanks," Lauren said sounding muffled.

"Woah, miss are you okay?" The long haired cashier came over. Lauren frowned when Paul began to shake when the cashier got to close.

"I'm fine," she managed to say.

"You sure? You need me to-"

"I got her," Paul snapped. The cashier jumped back with his hands raised in the air in surrender.

"Whatever."

"Paul, you didn't have to be so mean," Emily said.

Paul grunted, "well he got to close."

"Why would that matter?" Emily asked. Paul gazed hard at her. Lauren looked back and forth between the two confused. Then as if seeing for the first time Emily gasped at Paul who nodded his head.

"Why don't you go and get everything you need. I'll wait here with her until your ready," Paul said.

"No," Lauren said. Paul looked at her.

"I have to get home to my mom. She'll be wondering where I am," Lauren stood up but as soon as she was on two feet she swayed to the side. Paul grabbed her and sat her back down.

"I think its better that we wait and I'll take you home."

"I think Paul's right, you might get a dizzy spell while your driving," Emily laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lauren reluctantly nodded her head, "okay."

Emily smiled and grabbed a cart. She left the two of them on the bench and she began her grocery shopping.

"My name's Paul by the way," his arm was still around her.

"Lauren."

* * *

><p>Paul thought the name over in his head. He liked it. It suited her. This was the last thing he thought would happen when Sam asked him to take Emily to get groceries. He was never one to physically hurt a woman so when he accidentally knocked Lauren down he instantly felt guilty. Then when he looked into her eyes, it happened. Everything stopped and all he could see was her. Nothing else existed in his world. He had imprinted. Then he saw the blood, and then was cursing himself over and over. Even though he knew it was just an accident.<p>

_I'm just a big brute and she's such a small fragile creature, _he thought. Although she seemed to be okay and she accepted his offer to take her home.

"So you normally run into girls and try to break their nose?"

Paul sighed and looked down, "I'm so sorry. If I could take it all back I would. Just not the meeting you part. I liked that."

Lauren laughed and pulled the tissue from her nose. the bleeding seemed to have stopped, but her shirt was completely covered in blood.

"It's okay. Accidents happen and I'm pretty much a klutz myself so if you didn't do it, I would have found another way to do it. I guess I was just meant to have a nosebleed today."

"No you weren't," Paul tilted his head to the side and grinned, "but thanks for making me feel better."

Lauren just smiled and looked down at the dirty tissue. Paul reached down and grabbed it out of her hands. She watched as he threw it in the nearby garbage bin.

"So, do I have a bruise?"

Paul was almost undone with the look she gave him. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

"No. You're still beautiful."

"Charmer, I see," Lauren blushed.

"So where are you from?" Paul said wanting her to not be embarrassed by him.

"Um originally California. Now I guess here," she chuckled.

"California? Different. How are you handling the cold?"

"Not good. I saw the sun peek from the clouds and thought I wouldn't need a jacket, but I nearly froze from the walk from the car to here."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't like cold things either," he grinned.

"Well your sending off enough heat," she said referring to the arm against the back of the bench. Her upper back was warm and she felt the urge to snuggle into him.

"I'm just hot like that," he joked.

Lauren chuckled and looked down at her bags on the floor. She was going to have to replace some of her things.

"I have to get more juice," Lauren pointed to the puddle on the floor. Paul looked and winced.

"I'm really sorry again. Let me buy you some more. Whatever is broken I'll replace," he said standing up and then helping her up.

"Won't hear me complaining. I'm the one that will have to bring it to my mother," Lauren said.

Paul smiled, "okay. Let's go."

They held small talk as they slowly roamed the aisles for the few items that Lauren needed replaced. By the time they made it to the checkouts again, Emily was done and waiting with a cart full of bags.

"So I think I'm okay with driving home now," Lauren said as she loaded her bags into her car. Paul began to panic internally. He wasn't done with her yet. He would never be done. He wanted to be around her all the time. Emily smiled at the look on Paul's face. She decided to help him out.

"I would still feel better if he saw you home. Just in case. You can come with us. Sam would be pissed if I came home without Paul. Then he can bring you back here so you can get your car."

"I don't know," Lauren bit the inside of her cheek, "that seems like its going so out of your way."

"It's not," Paul said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Come on get in the truck. It's better if you get in the middle. I'm too fat right now," Emily opened the door. Paul just grinned and got into the drivers side. Lauren sighed, she obviously was not winning this argument. Besides she knew better than to argue with a pregnant woman.

* * *

><p>Lauren didn't know what to say. She was sat in between a huge human heater and a pregnant lady who looked ready to pop. Both of which she didn't know an hour ago. What the hell was she thinking? Well he was hot and she was pregnant. She couldn't say no. But on the bright side since Emily was so pregnant it meant she needed more room, so Lauren's body was pressed tightly against Paul's which felt really good. Paul seemed to notice her discomfort so he took one hand off the wheel and put behind her against the seat, giving her more room. She was now pressing directly on his side. She was pretty sure his fingers were playing with the ends of her hair too but she was too nervous to look.<p>

"Sorry it's so cramped in here," Emily said apologetically.

"Yeah," said Paul but he didn't sound as sorry.

"It's okay," Lauren shifted a little and was completely aware of her thigh pressing against his. Why was she noticing all these little details? If it were any other guy she would have completely ignored him all together. But this wasn't any other guy. This was Paul whose last name she didn't know yet. Who for some reason after just meeting him she was insanely attracted to.

Before she knew it they were pulling up in front of a cute little house. She notice a few men outside the house. Two looked like they were wrestling in the yard while a few more were hanging out on the steps with muffins and cookies in their hands.

"Looks like everyone is here," Emily said. She took her seat belt off and jumped out of the truck. Lauren saw one man stand up and walk over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He then proceeded to kiss the scars on her face. Lauren smiled at the look of happiness on Emily's face. She wanted that.

"Want to come meet everyone?" Paul asked.

Lauren didn't have time to say anything when all the other boys came over to the truck and began taking all the bags out. One stuck his head through the window.

"Hey beautiful, what's your name? Mine's Brady."

Lauren heard Paul growl. She looked at him and his hands were tight on the wheel and he was shaking. A lot.

"Paul," a commanding voice shouted, "come with me."

Lauren saw the man who kissed Emily motioning for Paul to follow him. Emily decided to save Lauren came over to the truck.

"Leave her alone Brady. Come on Lauren, you thirsty? Or hungry? We've got lots of food," Emily pushed Brady to the side who chuckled and grabbed a bag with a few dozen eggs in it.

"Be careful with that Brady. So help me if you break any of those eggs."

"Yeah, yeah," Brady muttered walking away from Emily and Lauren.

"Sorry about him. He can be a little too forward. Now come on, lets go in."

Lauren laughed softly. Everyone seemed to be like a huge family. It had been just her and her mother for so long, she didn't know what it was like to have so many people around all the time. When she and Emily entered the house the first thing she noticed was a couple who were cuddle close together and talking softly.

"This is Jared and his girlfriend Kim," Emily introduced.

"Hi, I'm Lauren," Lauren smiled and waved. She noticed that Jared was big and good looking just like the rest of the guys and that Kim was beautiful just like Emily. It must be something in the water. Everyone there was native so she felt like she stood out like a sore thumb.

"Jared can you go out and help the boys bring in the groceries," Emily asked putting her purse on the counter.

"Sure," Jared kissed Kim gently and stood up. As he was leaving the house Emily whispered something to him which made him glance at Lauren with wide eyes. Lauren raised an eyebrow. _Why is he looking at me like that? _He seemed to snap out of it and left the house quickly.

"I'm Kim."

Lauren's head turned to the other girl in the house. She had stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter.

"Lauren, nice to meet you."

Suddenly the large group of guys minus Paul and the man who took him away came into the house. All were holding bags of groceries. Lauren recognized the one named Brady smirk at her. She narrowed her eyes and looked away from him. She would have felt a lot more comfortable if Paul were there.

As if reading her mind the door opened again and the tall frame that was Paul walked in the door. His gaze went straight to Lauren and he walked over to her.

"Sorry about that. Sam needed me for something," Paul nodded over to Sam. Lauren looked over at him where he smiled and nodded.

"It's okay. I really don't want to be a buzz kill right now but I should get home. My mom is probably wondering where I am," Lauren smiled apologetically.

Emily smiled, "sure. Just promise you'll come over for dinner some night."

"I think I can do that."

"How about tomorrow night?" Paul said.

"Um," she looked up at him.

"Relax Paul. Give the girl some time to settle in," Jared laughed from behind Kim. He had his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head.

Paul looked down feeling the blush on his cheeks. He had never felt this kind of pull to a girl before. Especially one he just met. It had to be the imprint but he thought with an imprint it would be a sort of forced attraction. What he felt about Lauren was completely natural.

Lauren chuckled softly and looked up at Paul. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Why was she feeling this way?

**I hope you guys like it! Review! Again sorry for any mistakes! Its been so long I even forgot how to post a story! lol  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So in case nobody knows I own nothing only my OCs. lolOkay so here is the second chapter. Again I want to apologize for any editing mistakes. I tried to catch them all! ****Thanks to those of you who took the time to review! It means the world to me. There are quite a few of you who alerted this story and favored it after one chapter so I will assume you guys like it. lol Please review and tell me what you think! The more reviews I get the more motivation I get to write! ****  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

Paul gazed down at the small girl next to him. Who would have thought his entire reason for being would be suddenly standing next to him. He forced himself to look away because he didn't want to freak her out. He looked to his pack brothers who were all staring at him with knowing looks on their faces. He just scowled and shook his head causing them to chuckle.

"I really should be getting home. My mom is probably worried. And hungry. All our groceries are in my car at the store," Lauren said wringing her hands together nervously.

"Yeah, sure. Come on," Paul said placing his hand on her lower back and began leading her out.

"It was nice meeting you all," she smiled.

"You too," Emily said for everyone. "Don't forget to come over tomorrow for dinner. I'm sure Paul can pick you up and bring you."

"No problem," Paul said right away giving Lauren no room to say no.

Finally they left the house and were sat in the car. Paul had one hand on the wheel and the other casually on the back of her seat. Lauren shifted awkwardly. It was the first time they were truly alone.

"Thanks for doing this," she smiled softly at him.

"It's really no trouble," he grinned. But then his eyes softened as his eyes glanced down to her nose.

"I'm just sorry I hurt you," his hand came around to caress her cheek running his thumb over her nose.

She shivered even though his hand was hot against her face. Shaking her head she grinned.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Besides I know you didn't mean it."

Paul just smiled gently at her and turned his head to face the road. He kept his arm on the back of her seat. It was a comfortable silence. He was enjoying having her next to him. He didn't want her to leave. But knew eventually they would reach the grocery store again. It seemed to soon to Lauren when they reached her car. She didn't want to leave the truck. It was warm in there where as the weather outside and gotten colder. It was cozy.

"Well I guess I should go. My mom is probably worried," Lauren said but made no move to leave. Paul gazed at her like he had just found his reason for being. She bite her lower lip embarrassed. She didn't know why Paul was looking at her like that and she didn't know why she felt like she just wanted to leap on top of him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

"I want to see you again," he said softly.

She looked over at him and her heart started pounding at the way he was gazing at her. She knew one thing for sure. She wanted to see him again as well.

"I'd like that," she said. His face broke out into a wide smile.

"There's sort of a party going on down at the beach tomorrow night. All the guys and their girls are going to be there. There's usually a huge fire and lots of food. Maybe you want to go with me?"

Lauren grinned and nodded her head, "sure. That sounds fun. Do you want me to meet you there or-?"

"Give me your address. I'll pick you up around six tomorrow night," Paul began scrimmaging around his truck looking for a piece of paper and pen.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, here." Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out the small phone. She grabbed it and put her number in it.

"There. Just text me and I'll send you the address."

Paul stared down at the phone then up at her with a smile.

"See you later," she said as she got out of the truck. Paul watched her as she got to her car and got in. He waited until she had gone down the road and he couldn't see her anymore before pulling out of the parking lot himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey Honey, bout time you got home. I'm starving," Sandra said as she saw her daughter finally walk into the door with the bags of grocery. She looked up at Lauren's face and gasped.<p>

"What happened to your nose?"

Lauren shook her head, "nothing serious. Just had a little accident. Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Your shirt is covered in blood. What if its broken? We should go to the hospital to get it checked out," Sandra's motherly instincts were coming out in full force.

"It's not broken. I just walked into a door. The swelling and bruising will go in no time. Nothing a little make up can't fix, " Lauren waved her mother off and went into the kitchen.

"Besides," she continued, "it got me a date tomorrow night. Well I think it's a date. More like a get together with a bunch of people I hardly know."

"Really? Already?" Sandra said raising an eyebrow.

"Mom, you've got to meet this guy. He's so sweet and hot and kind and hot," Lauren smiled sitting at the kitchen table. This was one thing she would never give away for the world. She and her mom were best friends and talked about everything. There was nothing that she couldn't say to her mother. Sandra smiled at her daughter. It had been awhile since she had seen her look like that.

"Well, I hope I get to meet him."

Lauren nodded enthusiastically, "he's picking me up tomorrow at six. Apparently we're going to the beach for a fire and barbecue or something like that."

"What's his name," Sandra asked amused.

"Paul."

"Paul who?"

Lauren opened her mouth but then closed it, "I don't know yet. I just met the guy, cut me some slack. As soon as I find out about him I will let you know."

"Okay honey," Sandra laughed, "now, what do you want for supper."

* * *

><p>Paul was in a daze as he made his way back to Sam's. His mind was on Lauren and he couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. He took back all the things he ever said about the other guys and their imprints. Since he now knew how they felt. When he pulled up to Sam's driveway he could see that Embry had finally showed up with his imprint Carly. He and Jared were currently having a wrestling match in the front yard while Carly and Kim sat on the porch and talked. Well actually it looked more like they were gossiping. Carly had only just found out about the whole werewolf thing. She took it pretty good. She only ignored him for a couple days.<p>

"Hey Romeo's home," Jared yelled, then grunted as Embry tackled him.

"That's not fair."

Embry grinned, "what are you gonna do? Cry?"

"Embry," Carly playfully scolded him. He turned and flashed her a wide smile before running up the steps of the porch to scoop her up in an embrace. They were clearly still in the honeymoon phase of the relationship. He couldn't wait until he could do that with Lauren.

"How are you doing?" Jared said as Paul walked up to him.

"I invited her to the bonfire tomorrow night. I know Billy's not doing any of the stories tomorrow so I figured it would be fine. Once we're more into our relationship I'll take her to hear the legends. When she's ready."

"Our relationship? You already made it official?" Jared laughed.

Paul smirked, "oh don't worry about that. I promise you. She will be mine."

* * *

><p>The next day Lauren had busied herself with cleaning the house while her mother was gone to get things finalized for her flower shop. She was planning on having it open the next day. She hadn't stopped talking about it all day. Lauren was happy for her though. It had been a long time since her mother was this excited about something. Lauren on the other hand could not get her mind off of her date with Paul tonight. At least she thought it was a date. Usually a date was just the two of them spending time together, getting to know each other. But he had invited her to a barbecue which means there would be lots of other people around.<p>

She shook her head as she began putting some ornaments her mom had on the shelves in the living room. There was still a lot of unpacking to do. But what was she going to wear. Obviously something casual. Maybe she could wear that cute striped long sleeved top she had. She could pair it with her skinny jeans. Yes that would work. Stylish but it will still keep her warm.

Running up to her room she started going through her bags of cloths trying to find the ones she wanted. Once they were found she placed them on the bed. Standing in her room with her hands on her hips she looked around. A faint sound caught her ears. She turned to her bedroom window. She reminded herself she still needed curtains. Walking to the glass she looked out at the woods behind her house. A flash of silver caught her eye and was gone in a second. What was that? She kept her eyes on the same spot hoping that whatever it was would come back but after a couple of minutes of looking she gave up. She would ask her mother if she knew about any animals that lived in the woods. She shivered at the thought of bears or wolves living behind her house.

* * *

><p>Sandra Oliver smiled as she locked up the door to her new shop. She was opening for the first time the next day and she couldn't wait. She had loved flowers growing up so it seemed only natural that she become a florist. It wasn't very often someone could do what they loved for a living. She decided to pick up some dinner for herself and Lauren to bring home.<p>

Walking across the street she felt her lips curve up when she saw the police cruiser parked on the side of the road. Her mind went to the chief of police that she had met at the diner. He didn't really fit the type of guy she usually went for. She usually hated mustaches but Charlie had a charm about him and she really wanted to see him again. She smiled to herself and began to walk to her car. She saw Charlie walk out of a building as she opened the door. He glanced up as if feeling her eyes on him. He grinned and waved to her before getting into his police cruiser. Sandra thought she was going to like it here.

* * *

><p>Lauren started panicking as she went through her bags of clothes. She still didn't have everything in her closet yet. Paul had texted her and told her that he would be picking her up at seven. It was six thirty and she was running around her room in a towel trying to find the shirt she wanted. She had just finished her hair and decided to leave it down.<p>

She tore open another bag full of clothes. It was kind of chilly so skirts and shorts were out of the question. And it was on a beach. She dumped the bag all over her bed on top of the other clothes and grinned as she found what she was looking for. It was stylish yet causal for a get together on the beach. It was a thin long sleeved white and gray stripped top. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans to go with it. She heard a loud knocking in the door. She was thankful that her mother wasn't home yet.

Running out of her room she ran to the door. She took a deep breath before grabbing the door knob and turning. Paul looked even better than she had remembered. And it had only been a day since she had last saw him. She was grinning down at her with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing ripped jeans and a long sleeved white v neck shirt which made his dark skin appear darker.

"Hi, come on in. I just have to get my shoes," Lauren stepped aside as Paul walked into the house.

She looked beautiful, was all he could think. He wanted to grab her and kiss her senselessly but had to hold himself back. He admired her as she opened a closed door and bent over looking for what he guessed was a pair of shoes.

"You might also want to get a jacket. It gets cold down by the water."

She turned to look at him, "do you have one?"

"Yeah its in the truck," he said. He didn't really need one with his temperature but she didn't know that yet. She grabbed a black button up jacket from the closet and laid it over her arm.

"Ready?" Paul asked.

She nodded and grabbed her keys. Locking the door behind her she headed to Paul's truck. He opened up the door for her and helped her into the truck. His hands burned her waist. But in such a good way.

The trip to first beach was a silent one but it was comfortable. She was surprised at how close the beach was to her house. Paul parked the truck and turned to Lauren. She took a deep breath. He could feel the nerves coming off of her.

"You okay? You look nervous. You met all these people yesterday," Paul chuckled.

"I'm fine," Lauren sighed before laughing herself. "It's just that this is the first," she stopped.

Paul turned to look at her, "Lauren is this your first date?"

"No," she snapped. "Maybe."

She looked down at her hands, "I had lots of friends, some who were guys and we all went out as a group all the time. But never just me and another guy. There was just no one there that I was interested in enough to date."

_Because you were made for me, _Paul thought smiling. He reached over and took her hand. She liked how warm it was. It made her feel safe.

"It's okay. I promise. I like that I'm your first date," he smiled. That meant he would be her first everything and he was just fine at being her first and her only.

She looked down at their hands entwined then back up to his face. She was a little shocked at the look of intensity on his face but smiled none the less. He let go of her hand and got out of the car. He made his way around and opened her door and helped her out.

"Thank you. And here I thought chivalry was dead," she laughed.

Paul grinned taking her hand in his again, "you will be surprised that we all practice chivalry around here. Except maybe Brady and Colin. I don't think they know what the word means."

Lauren laughed feeling more comfortable as they made their way to the crowd on the beach. She recognized most of the people there. She noticed Kim sitting at around a fire with Jared next to her with his arms wrapped securely around her. She saw another couple who she hadn't met yet and the one she remembered as Brady was throwing a football around with another guy. There was a table set up that was loaded with paper plates and food. Lots of hamburgers and hot dogs and plates of cookies and buns.

"You hungry? Want a hot dog?" Paul asked leading her over to the table.

"Sure," Lauren watched as he grabbed five hot dogs.

"I don't need that much. One is good for me," Lauren said with wide eyes.

Paul grinned, "you are getting one. The rest are for me."

He placed them on a plate and lead Lauren over to the logs surrounding the fire. The sun was beginning to set so it looked absolutely beautiful. Paul let her sit down first before sitting next to her. She looked on as Paul began to eat.

"Hey Lauren," Kim sat from across her.

Lauren smiled, she liked Kim, "hi."

"You all settled in yet?"

"Not yet," Lauren shook her head. "My room is still a mess. Clothes in bags, boxes on the floor."

Jared laughed, "sounds like our room on a normal day."

"Shut up," Kim laughed and playfully hit his arm. "If it was up to you it would be like that. But I have to clean it everyday."

"You guys live together?" Lauren was surprised. Kim seemed so young.

"They've been living together for a while now," Paul said in between bites.

"Yeah. We were together all the time and either he was at my house or I was at his so we decided to just make it easier and get a place of our own," Kim smiled as Jared kissed her cheek. Lauren smiled, they belonged together.

"Hey loser," someone shouted before tackling Paul. Paul fell into the sand and the forced caused Lauren to fall to the side but caught herself before she could hit the ground.

"What the hell?" Paul growled.

"Embry! Do you have to do that every time you make an appearance," a female voice scolded. Lauren looked over to see a pretty red head make her way over to them.

"Aw baby, you know me," Embry stood up and kissed the girl as she reached him.

"Did you just growl," Lauren chuckled reaching down to help Paul up. He didn't really need her help but he took any excuse to hold her hand.

"This asshole here is Embry and that's his im- girlfriend Carly. Guys this is Lauren," he said giving Embry a look. He seemed to know what Paul was saying.

"Hi Lauren, welcome to the pack," he smiled. Paul growled.

"Pack?" Lauren wondered.

"It's just that we are all a really close group of friends. Its just something the guys call us. A big pack," Carly said easily making Paul let out a sigh of relief.

Lauren nodded and turned to Paul, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, Embry thinks that trying to beat me up makes him more of a man," Paul smirked.

Embry opened his mouth to retort but Carly put a hand on his arm, "lets get some food. I'm starving."

He immediately nodded and lead her over to the table. Paul sat back down on the log and pulled Lauren down next to him.

"So that's Embry and Carly."

"She seems really nice," Lauren commented.

"Yeah, she's good for him. That over there playing football with Brady is Collin and Seth. The three of them are like the three musketeers."

"They're cute," Lauren laughed. "What about Emily? She's not here."

"Yeah she and Sam are usually here but since she's so far into her pregnancy she gets tired a lot faster so they usually stay home."

"Everyone seems so happy here," Lauren commented looking around.

"Are you not happy?" Paul asked softly.

"I am now," she grinned looking up at him.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

Lauren nodded. Paul stood and helped her up. He didn't let go of her hand and they began to walk away from the group. The sun had gone completely down now and the only light was the moon reflecting off the water of the ocean.

"So you like it here so far?" Paul asked once they were away from the group.

"It has a few nice qualities," Lauren grinned.

"Really, just a few?" Paul let go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist pulling her closer.

"Yeah," she suddenly remembered the thing she saw outside her room.

"Paul? Are there any animals in the woods. I mean I know there are animals but dangerous ones. Like bears or wolves?"

Paul stiffened, "I've never seen any bears. There are some wolves around but they are extremely rare. Not many people see them. Some people think they see them but they don't."

"Oh. I thought I saw one outside my window yesterday. Maybe I was just seeing things," she laughed to herself.

"You never know. You might be one of the lucky ones to actually see one," he grinned.

"Lucky? Too see a wolf? I would be terrified to see one up close."

"Nah, they are more afraid of you then you are of them. Just promise me you won't go looking for one. Don't go into the woods alone."

"Trust me. I have no intentions of going into the woods. Let alone by myself," she reassured him. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached a large rock. The water washed up on the sand calmly barley brushing their feet. Lauren walked up to the rock and jumped to get on top of it. She wouldn't have made it only Paul's hands gripped her waist hoisting her the rest of the way. She sat on the edge of the rock and was now eye level with Paul who gently moved her legs apart so he could stand in between them.

"You are beautiful," Paul murmured moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lauren blushed. The bottom of her stomach felt warm. She gripped the collar of his shirt pulling his face closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her face. She couldn't believe the intense attraction she felt towards him. She had never felt anything like it. He placed his hands on each side of her and rubbed his nose against her cheek.

"I've never felt anything like this before. Not after a day," she whispered.

"Me neither," he said moving her hair away from her neck. He then placed a soft kiss under her ear.

"But I'm okay with it if you are," he said moving back to look at her. She nodded her head. He didn't need to say anymore as he placed his lips on hers. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips pulling her into him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his tongue licked her bottom lip asking permission.

The kiss turned hungry as she opened her mouth to let him in and their tongues fought for dominance. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck, then moved under his shirt. He moaned pulling away and trailing his lips down her neck. She gasped as his hot hands slipped under her shirt and caressed the small of her back.

When he pulled away from her neck he rested his forehead against hers with a smile.

"Wow," she chuckled softly.

"Yeah," he laughed with her. He ran his hands up and down her arms. "We should head back."

Lauren nodded, "yeah they've got to be wondering where we are."

Paul helped her down and entwined their fingers again as they made they're way back to the others.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is a looong time coming. I'm sorry it took so long. This has been a really rough summer for me and I don't want to get into details. So I'm just going to apologize for making you guys wait. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. Also to those who favored and alerted this story. You guys keep me going! So I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Don't know if I mentioned it but I own nothing except my OCs.  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

"By the way Paul? What's your last name?" Lauren asked as they made their way back to the bonfire.

Paul laughed out loud, "I guess its something you need to know. It's Hatcher. Paul Hatcher."

"Well mines Oliver. I can't remember if I told you that," Lauren laughed along with him. They finally reached the others but noticed there were more people there. Paul groaned when he saw who was there.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked.

"Paul!" A loud feminine voice screeched.

"That's what's wrong. Lets go back to where we were," he said trying to turn around but Lauren wouldn't let him.

"Who's that?" She asked. Did he have a girlfriend she didn't know about?

"Hi Paul," a native girl who was about Lauren's age walked up to them. She had on a pair of tight jeans and a low v neck t-shirt that looked a size too small that showed a portion of her belly. She had a tattoo on her lower stomach that was half covered by her jeans. There were a couple of people behind her. Including a guy with long black hair.

"Hi Tamara," Paul sighed.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Tamara asked starring daggers at Lauren.

"Lauren this is Tamara, and I don't remember the rest of your names."

Tamara raised an eyebrow, "wow Paul. We dated for a whole seven months and you can't remember my friends names. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Look Tamara we were never serious and I never hung out with your friends," Paul snarled.

"Well," she looked Lauren up and down. "Good luck. You'll be lucky if he remembers your name in the morning."

"Come on now Tammy," a deep voice came from behind her. Lauren saw a masculine man walk up from behind Tamara and her friends. Tamara rolled her eyes.

"My names Luke. Tamara's brother," he grabbed Lauren's hand and kissed it. Paul growled and pulled Lauren back so she was behind him.

"Lauren," she said moving back to where she was.

"Nice to meet you Lauren," Luke said smirking.

"Who invited you guys anyways?" Paul snapped.

"I did," another voice piped up. Paul looked over to see Seth grinning at them. It was a well known fact that Seth had a huge crush on Tamara. He refused to talk to Paul for his whole relationship with her. He was alright once Paul had broken up with her of course.

"Seth. Of course," Paul mumbled.

"I told him not to but he wouldn't listen."

Lauren looked over to see another big guy walking towards them with a little girl in his arms.

"That's Quil Ateara and Claire. Come on over here," Paul said. He grabbed Lauren's hand and lead her away.

"Bye Paul," Tamara said saucily .

"See you soon Lauren," Luke said winking at her.

"Like hell she will," Paul began to shake and glared at the two of them. Lauren looked up at him in confusion.

"Are you okay Paul?" Lauren touched his arm and he forced himself to calm down. What he really wanted to do was rip Luke's head off his shoulders for even looking at her.

"Fine," Paul said.

When they made it back to the fire, everyone was looking at them worriedly.

"You ran into Tamara and Luke I see," Jared said.

"Yeah, Bozo over there decided to invite them," Paul said referring to Seth.

"Hey," Seth glared.

"Guys stop it," Kim said then yawned.

"I think its time for us to go. Embry and Carly just left," Jared said.

"Me, you and Carly should get together some time. Maybe hang out at Emily's. Have a girls day," Kim said to Lauren.

"That would be awesome," Lauren smiled. Paul smiled at Kim. He was glad she was so accepting of Lauren. If she got along with all the guys imprints maybe she would be more accepting when he told her that he turned into a huge wolf from time to time.

Jared and Kim left and Lauren noticed that most of the people were either gone or spread out along the beach so far that you couldn't hear what was going on. Colin and Brady were chowing down on what was left of the food.

"So what was all that about?" Lauren asked.

"What was what about?" Paul said moving to sit on one of the logs around the fire.

"That whole thing with Tamara. She's your ex girlfriend who obviously isn't over you."

Paul sighed, "we dated for just over six months. It didn't mean a whole lot to me, but she obviously was a lot more serious about me than I was her."

"I see. How long ago did you break up?"

Paul looked down, "about a month ago."

"So I'm not a rebound am I?" Lauren bit her lip. Paul snapped his head up to look at her.

"God no, absolutely not," he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her.

"I feel more for you after one day then I did in the whole six months I was with her."

"Seven months," Lauren murmured.

Paul rolled his eyes, "whatever." Then he smiled.

"Maybe we should slow it down. It has only been one day," Lauren said leaning back.

"Okay," Paul said reluctantly. "How about a second date?"

"I'd like that."

"How about dinner and movie at my house Friday night?"

"Sure," Lauren smiled feeling that warm tingle in her stomach again.

"Come on. It's getting late. I'll take you home," Paul stood up and held out his hand and helped her up. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked to his truck.

* * *

><p>"I had a really nice time. Except for the whole Tamara thing. I'll just pretend that didn't happen," Lauren said.<p>

They were sitting in Paul's truck in her driveway. All the lights in her house were off telling her that her mother was in bed asleep. Paul sighed when she mentioned Tamara.

"I just don't want you to get the wrong idea. We are over and have been for a long time. She just doesn't know when to quit," Paul said resting his arm on the back of the seat.

Lauren smiled, "it's okay. Paul we've only known each other a couple of days. I won't hold it against you."

Paul laughed, "thanks. So Friday night. My house?"

"Yup."

Paul leaned over the seat to give her a soft kiss. She smiled into his lips as his hand ran through her hair. His hand rested on her cheek. She gave him another small peck and got out of the truck.

Paul stayed in the driveway until she got in the house. Once the front door was closed he pulled out of the driveway and back to his house.

* * *

><p>Lauren couldn't keep the smile off her face as she took her jacket off. She hung it up on the coat rack and looked around. It looked like her mother had been busy. The living room was pretty much finished except for a couple picture frames laying on the coffee table. She noticed one of herself as a baby being held by her father. She picked it up and ran a finger over her father's face. Clutching it to her chest she walked to her bedroom. She might as well clean it up since her clothes were everywhere except in her dresser drawers.<p>

She opened her bedroom door. It was dark except for the moonlight shining through her window. Turning her light on she placed the framed picture on her bedside table. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. She searched through her clothes for a pair of pajamas. Grabbing a pair of pajama shorts and t shirt she slipped her jeans and shirt off. She stepped into the shorts and hauled them up. As she was tying the string at her waist she happened to look out the window and gasped. She slowly walked to the window in just her shorts and bra and stared. Looking back at her were two bright eyes.

She swallowed and stared. After a couple of minutes her eyes got use to the darkness and she could faintly see an outline of a body. A large four legged animal. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was a large wolf. The wolf stood up and took a couple steps toward the window before turning and darting back into the woods.

"What the hell was that?" she said to herself. That was no ordinary wolf. It was way too big. She shut the curtains with force before turning and breathing deeply. Something about those eyes got to her. They were beautiful. Throwing the clothes off her bed she shut out the light and got under the covers. She would finished cleaning tomorrow. As she shut her eyes all she could see was the eyes of the wolf.

* * *

><p>Paul tried to get the sight of Lauren in her bra and shorts out of his mind but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. He really didn't want her to see him but when she made eye contact with him he couldn't look away. Finally he heard Seth's voice in his head telling him to get back to patrol.<p>

_Paul, why didn't you tell me you imprinted? I wouldn't have brought Tamara to the bonfire, _Seth's voice rang through Paul's head as he ran.

_Doesn't matter, _Paul said. _I know you like her but come on bro, its not gonna happen. You didn't imprint on her and one day your gonna find your imprint._

_Dude, a few days ago you were saying how sickening it was to watch everyone be all lovey dovey with their imprints. Said they were like domesticated dogs, _Seth argued.

_That was before I met Lauren. You can't know what its like until it happens to you. I thought I would hate imprinting. That I would be forced to spend time with someone I didn't know. But I can't stop thinking about her._

Seth said nothing as he ran on the other side of the woods. He didn't understand what the big deal with imprinting was but he guessed Paul was right. You wouldn't really understand until it happened to you. He just wished it had happened with Tamara. He really liked her, or at least thought she was really hot.

_Look Seth. Your like my brother and I'm going to tell you now that Tamara will do nothing but break your heart. You need a good girl._

Seth barked, _yeah wish me luck with that one._

* * *

><p>Lauren groaned as the bright light shone into the window. She pulled the covers over her head trying to keep the light out. She really needed to invest in darkening blinds. Glancing at the digital clock on the beside table she saw it was almost noon.<p>

Sitting up she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet came in contact with all her clothes. She should have cleaned it up before she went to sleep the night before. Deciding to get it over with she began scooping up her clothes and putting them in their respective drawers and closet.

She was finishing up when there was a knock on the door. A second later it opened and her mother's head poked in.

"You hungry? Want something to eat?"

"No thanks. You know it makes me feel sick to eat as soon as I get up. I'll just have some juice."

Lauren followed Sandra out to the kitchen. She went to the refrigerator and poured herself up a glass of juice. Lauren sat at the table as her mom began eating.

"So," she asked. "How was your date? And when do I meet him?"

Lauren giggled, "fine." Silence. "Okay it was amazing. Mom, I really like this guy."

Sandra smiled, "so I want to meet him."

Lauren groaned, "let me get to know him a little better. We have another date this Friday night."

"Yeah? Where are you going?"

"We're just going to make some food and watch a couple movies."

Sandra nodded, "where?"

Lauren bit her lip, "at his house."

"So your going to be alone?" Sandra raised an eyebrow.

Lauren nodded, "generally when two people go on a date they are alone together."

"Don't get smart with me," Sandra said pretending to be stern but then smiled.

"Just promise to be careful. You know I trust you."

Lauren nodded and finished off her plate.

"I'm going to the shop today. Want to come with me?" Sandra grabbed the plate and put it in the sink.

"Sure."

She went back into her room. She put her hair up in a messy bun and quickly got changed into jeans and her old high school hoodie, then left the room.

* * *

><p>Paul laid in his bed sound asleep. He had patrol late last night and didn't get in until five this morning. Jared was now gone doing patrol for the day. It worked out because Kim was working until seven anyway. He would pick her up when she was off.<p>

He turned over in bed as he dreamed about Lauren. He was pretending she was laying in the bed with him. Her arms around his waist and her head on his chest. Unfortunately fate didn't have the same thoughts as he did as a loud pounding on the front door woke him from him slumber.

"What the fuck?"

He got out of the bed and stumbled to his bedroom door. He lived by himself. His mother had left when he was a little boy and his father had passed away a few years ago. So it was only him. He cursed when he opened the door and saw Seth, Collin and Brady. The three stooges.

"What do you guys want?"

"We are going to Forks and need a ride," Seth said. Even though they were wolves and could run to Forks faster than they could drive. The people of Forks would probably be a little freaked out by a bunch of half naked guys walking around. So since Seth didn't have his drivers license yet he depended on the others to get around outside of La Push.

"So?" Paul said and moved to close the door. Collin put his foot in the way before the door could fully close.

"I know something you don't know. And it has something to do with Lauren," Collin had to jump back as Paul's hand reached out to grab him.

"What? What do you know?" He growled. Seth and Brady chuckled.

"On our way over we saw a certain someone getting into their car. And I may or may not have overheard that a certain someone was going to Forks," Collin said.

Paul eyed Collin. He wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not. But if it gave him any chance to see Lauren he was going to risk it.

"Give me ten minutes."

He shut the door in their faces and ran back to his room. He had to get a shower since he still smelled like sweat and dirt from his patrol. Once he was finished he threw on a pair of knee length shorts and t-shirt. He grabbed his keys and went out the door. He spotted Seth sitting in the front seat of the truck with Collin and Brady lounging in the back.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Paul said sarcastically.

"Don't mind if we do," Brady smirked.

* * *

><p>Lauren took a deep breath and smiled. The shop just had its first shipment of flowers. Her mom was in her element. Sandra wasted no time in starting arrangements while Lauren made displays for the buckets of fresh cut flowers. There were no customers yet but it was the first morning. Sandra had put an ad in the Forks newspaper to try and draw people in.<p>

"Geez Mom, your not here an hour and you have a mess made," Lauren laughed.

"That's when you know your doing a good job," Sandra grinned and looked down. Leaves and flower stems covered the floor around her feet. Lauren shook her head as Sandra went back to finish the vase of flowers she was putting together. She grabbed the last bucket of red roses and brought them over to the big cooler and laid them there. She was pretty much done with setting everything up. It was just to wait for customers.

"Honey can you run to the diner and get me a coffee?"

"Sure, you okay here by yourself? What if it gets busy?" Lauren asked grabbing her wallet.

"I'll be fine for now. Once the store gets more recognition I'll be hiring on another person to man the cash. Now go, I need my caffeine fix."

Lauren left the shop and walked the short distance to the diner. She had not been walking for long when she heard a loud cat call. Turning to look behind her she saw a familiar pick up truck rolling down the road with a few familiar bodies standing up in the back.

"Lauren, where have you been all my life," Brady said dramatically jumping out of the bed of the truck. Before she knew it she was being squeezed and picked up off her feet.

"Put me down," she laughed.

"Hey asshole, knock it off."

Lauren looked to see Paul get out of the drivers side and her heart started to pound. She smiled. He grinned when he saw her looking at him. He began jogging to get to her faster. Seth and Colin following. They were making kissing faces behind his back causing Lauren to laugh out loud.

He leaned down and kissed her gently when he reached her. She smiled against his lips and kissed back.

"Wow, you guys work fast," Collin chuckled.

"Yeah, they will be married next week," Seth taunted.

Paul began to shake and growled, "don't you guys have somewhere to go?"

"Well actually," Brady began.

Paul took a deep breath to try and stop himself from phasing. Seth knew they were pushing him so he elbowed Brady.

"Come on," Seth said.

Colin and Brady laughed as they began walking in the opposite direction of Paul and Lauren.

"Sorry about them," Paul looked down and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's okay. They're like annoying puppies that just want attention. They are annoying as hell but can't help how cute they are," Lauren said.

"The puppy part is right," Paul mumbled under his breath. Lauren looked up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Where are you headed?"

"Diner. My mom's flower shop just opened today and I'm getting her some coffee. Have you had breakfast yet? Maybe we can get something to eat?"

Paul grinned. He wasn't one to say no to food. Not saying anything he placed his arm around her and lead her to the diner.

* * *

><p>Lauren stared in disbelief at the amount of food Paul was putting into his body. There was a large stack of pancakes covered in syrup. Plus a plate of bacon and eggs and sausages. And to top it all off a blueberry muffin with a large glass of orange juice. She on the other hand had a plate of three pancakes and a glass of orange juice.<p>

"What?" Paul asked seeing how she was looking at him.

"I've never seen anyone eat so much food. Where does it go?"

Paul laughed, "fast metabolism. It comes from my fathers side of the family."

"I see," Lauren nodded.

"What about you? Tell me about yourself."

Lauren took a deep breath.

"Well I'm from Bakersfield California. My mom and I just moved her about a week ago, I'm an only child and my favorite color is green," she smirked.

Paul groaned, "come on. Friends, boyfriends?"

Lauren laughed, "yes I had friends and no I didn't have a boyfriend. I figured you would have known that since we made out last night. I wouldn't have done that if I had a boyfriend."

Paul shrugged, "I know. I just wanted to make sure. So its just you and your mom?"

Lauren looked down, "yeah."

Paul winced at the sadness in her voice, "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"It's okay. My dad walked out on us when I was fourteen. Woke up one morning and he was just gone."

"Anybody who would want to leave you is an idiot," he said grabbing her hand. Lauren looked down at their joined hands. She couldn't get over how good the heat from his hand felt.

"Are you always this hot?"

Paul smirked "well-"

"Wait. Don't answer. We don't want your head getting any bigger than it already is. Come on. I gotta get that coffee for my mom," Lauren laughed.

"What kind of coffee does she like?"

"Double double."

They walked up to the cash. Paul took a few longer strides to get to the cash first. Lauren was looking down to get some cash out of her wallet when Paul returned in front of her.

"Here you go," he handed her the cup of coffee.

"What? I need to pay-"

"No worries. Let's go."

Lauren opened her mouth to speak but Paul stopped her by kissing her quickly. He grabbed her hand entwining their fingers and lead her out the door. She looked back at the woman at the cash who looked at them in amusement. She winked at Lauren before they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to do that," Lauren said as they reached the flower shop's doors.<p>

Paul just smiled and held the door open for her. He had smiled more in the past two days than he had in the last year. He had just met her but he knew he was in love with her. Knew the moment he saw her. He just needed her to realize that she felt the same.

"Here mom, sorry I took so long. I bumped into Paul and we decided to get some breakfast."

Lauren's voice snapped Paul out if his thoughts. He looked up to see a beautiful, older version of Lauren standing behind the counter. She smiled as she saw them. She was just finishing serving a customer when they reached her.

"Lauren, I already have four orders. Who knew so many people had a birthday today?"

"That's awesome." Lauren looked around. There were a couple people browsing around, looking at all the colorful potted plants and fresh cuts.

"Are you going to introduce us?"

Lauren looked back at her mother, "sorry. Mom this is Paul. Paul this is my mother Sandra."

"Hi Mrs. Oliver," Paul said politely.

"Stop it. Call me Sandra. From what Lauren was telling me I think I might be seeing more of you in the future."

"Mom." Lauren turned three shades of red. She couldn't believe her mother had said that.

"It's alright. Besides, I hope she's right," Paul said enjoying Lauren's embarrassment.

"Why don't you show Paul around?" Sandra said as the phone began to ring.

"I'm sure he doesn't want to see a bunch of flowers-" Lauren started saying

"Sure," Paul interrupted. "You should tell me what your favorite flower is. You know for future reference."

"Okay. There's not much to see really unless you love flowers," she started walking. Paul followed not really paying much attention to what she was saying but just listening to the sound of her voice.

"This is my favorite flower," she said after a few minutes of naming different flowers and plants.

Paul looked at the flower. It was big and bright and came in a bunch of different colors. It looked like a huge overgrown daisy.

"It's called and gerbera daisy. It's been my favorite since I was a little girl because they're so bright. My dad use to tell me I was like a gerbera daisy. He said I could brighten up a room no matter what the occasion," she picked up a pink one and softly caressed the petals.

"You miss him don't you?" Paul asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"Sometimes. Like on my birthday or Christmas. Occasions like that. Other times I'm just really angry at him. Part of me wishes he would come back but another part never wants to see him again."

Paul grabbed the flower out of her hands and snapped the long stem off. He turned her around and stuck the small stem of the flower in the side of her bun. Turning her to face him again he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"There. I know what your father was talking about now."

Lauren swallowed feeling giddy. The butterflies were back in her stomach. She couldn't believe she had met such a great guy. Stepping closer to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. His arms circled her waist. The kiss was soft and gentle. It was perfect for the moment.

"I really like you Paul," Lauren whispered her face only inches away from his.

"I like you too," his arms hung loosely around her waist while his forehead rested against hers.

"Young love," a voice said. Lauren looked over to see an old woman holding a mixed bouquet watching them.

"My Hubert and I were just like you two. Even after we were married for forty seven years."

Paul smiled thinking that he would love to spend the next forty seven years with Lauren in his arms.

"What happened?" Lauren asked softly.

"Oh he passed a couple years ago. I'm just waiting for my time so I can see him again," the old woman smiled sadly and walked up to the counter to pay for her flowers.

"Hey Paul we gotta go," Seth's voice suddenly rang out.

Paul looked over to see that Seth, Colin and Brady had found them. They were all standing there shirtless meaning they had phased recently. He looked down at Lauren and kissed her one last time.

"I have to go. I'll call you about Friday okay?"

"Kay," she watched him leave with a big smile on her face.

Sandra watched Paul and Lauren interact. Paul seemed like a really good guy who liked her daughter. She smiled at the look of happiness on her daughters face as he followed his friends out the door.

"That your daughter?" A woman much older than her asked.

Sandra turned to the woman. She had dark brown hair that was starting to grey. She raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"He's part of that native gang in La Push. Him and a few other guys are in it. They started out nice boys then out of no where one by one they change. Grew taller, got bigger and started going around half naked all the time."

"Maybe they grew up?" Sandra said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not like that. Not as fast as that. It happened overnight. The rumor is that they started taking drugs and steroids. No way they got that big naturally. Just keep an eye out. That group is nothing but trouble."

The woman laid the potted rose bush on the table and left the store. Sandra looked at Lauren who was now looking at the gerbera daisies with a dreamy look on her face. She had nothing to worry about. Didn't she?

**Please,please,please review...I'm not begging or anything..lol  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So finally here is the next chapter. I can't say how sorry I am that it took this long. Just to let you know, I have no beta so I tried to catch all the mistakes but I probably did not get them all. So read and review! Please review!  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

Paul flopped down on Sam and Emily's couch. He was irritated that he had to leave Lauren so soon, but according to Seth, Sam had called a pack meeting. Sam walked out of the bedroom and made his way to the living room. Embry was sitting on the floor legs stretched out in front of him with his arms crossed.

"What are we here for?" he asked.

Sam sighed, "I don't want to alarm any of you."

"What would alarm us?" Paul asked.

"Jared was on patrol last night and caught a weak but definite scent of a vampire."

Paul straightened up, "what do you mean?"

"It wasn't strong. It was at the edge of town. I don't think it was even in La Push. Just close enough to smell," Jared said from leaning against the wall. He had a frown on his face.

"That's still too close," Embry mumbled from the floor.

"We are not going to panic. Emily is already distressed from this as it is," Sam said in an authoritative voice.

"Well we need more patrols then. Double shifts," Paul announced. He didn't want to have to do any more patrols than he had to but he wasn't going to put his imprint in any danger.

"We will continue as normal. As of now there is nothing in La Push or we would know it. Until that happens we tell no one. Not even your imprints," Sam said looking at Jared and Embry. He didn't have to worry about Paul since Lauren still didn't know about the whole werewolf thing.

"Sam you know I can't keep a secret. Kim knows me better then I do," Jared groaned running a hand over his face.

"Not a word," Sam snapped.

"Fine," Jared sighed looking down. He hated when Sam used that voice but knew this was a serious situation.

Paul crossed his arms across his chest and frowned. Why now? He just found his imprint and already there was a threat.

* * *

><p>Lauren stood next to the car as her mother placed the close sign on the door of the shop.<p>

"Lauren do you mind if we stop at the department store? I want to get some curtains for the shop. Make it a bit more personal," Sandra asked.

Lauren nodded and got into the car. The store wasn't far from the shop so they got there in no time.

Once inside Sandra went off to the window and curtains section. Lauren went in the opposite direction just to browse around. She didn't notice the red eyes watching her every move. Oblivious Lauren found a shelf with some beautiful crystal vases. She found a beautiful clear vase with flower imprints surrounding it. She was going to get it as a gift for her mother. She deserved it after everything she had been through the last couple of years. Holding the vase in her hands she wondered off again.

* * *

><p>"It can't be?" the low voice mumbled to itself. The red eyed man stared at Lauren who slowly made her way up and down the housewares isle.<p>

"My Karina," he whispered. His stomach was beginning to hurt. It had been a while since he had last fed and seeing a woman who looked exactly like his lover from three hundred years ago didn't calm him. He got close enough to her that he was able to pick up her scent. She smelt delicious. Exactly like he remembered. He would never forget it. With one last longing look he turned and left the store. Jogging down the street he saw a woman walking while looking into her purse. He found his opportunity when she dropped the wallet she had taken out. He rushed forward and picked it up.

"Here you go," he said giving it to her.

"Oh thank you. I've been dropping everything today," she said then looked at his face. She gasped at his red eyes. She opened her mouth to scream but his hand covered her mouth.

"Don't even think about it," he growled then forced her into an alleyway.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Don't worry sweetness, if you just let it happen it could be quite enjoyable," he said seductively and wrapped his arm around her waist pressing her tightly against him. He kissed the corner of her mouth. She sucked in a deep breath at the coolness of his lips.

"Please," she shut her eyes as his lips trailed down her neck. She didn't have time to scream as the feeling of his teeth pierced her neck. He sucked greedily and groaned at the feeling of finally having human blood. The woman suddenly began to scream but he clamped his hand over her mouth and sucked even more. He liked it when they screamed but it brought way too much attention.

She stopped screaming into his hand and went limp. While wiping his mouth he let her go and she fell to the ground. It wouldn't be long until someone found her. He grabbed the wallet from her purse which had fallen on the ground and took the thirty dollars that was in it. Without a look back he causally walked out of the alley and down the street.

* * *

><p>Paul suppressed a yawn as he got out of bed. It was three thirty in the afternoon and he was just getting out of bed. He had pulled a double shift the night before patrolling. Grabbing his clothes he jumped into the shower. It was Friday and Lauren was supposed to be coming over to watch a movie. It had been almost two days since he had last seen or spoken to her. It was two days too long. Getting out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist. Since he lived alone he didn't have to worry about walking around his house practically naked.<p>

Picking up the phone he dialed Lauren's number. He had memorized it as soon as she had given it to him.

"Hey beautiful," he said the second she answered.

"Hi, what's up!" she said. He grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Just got out of the shower actually. I just wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner before the movie. I'll make you my specialty."

"Your specialty huh? What's your specialty?" she asked skeptically.

"Mac and cheese," he chuckled.

Lauren laughed, "sounds good. I would love some of your mac and cheese."

"Great so I"ll pick you up around six?"

"Okay, see you then."

"Can't wait," he said before saying good bye and hanging up. He ran a towel over his hair and went to get dressed.

Lauren hung up the phone and let out a small girlish scream. She looked at the time. Paul was picking her up at six. It was almost four. She needed to get ready.

"What are you screaming about?" Her mother asked from the doorway of Lauren's room.

"That was Paul. He's picking up at six. We're having dinner and a movie."

Sandra smiled halfheartedly thinking about what the woman at her shop had said about Paul being in some sort of tribal gang.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you barely know him and your going to his house. Alone."

Lauren raised an eyebrow, "mom you met him the other day and thought he was great. What's the problem?"

"Nothing. It's just that some women were talking at the shop the other day and they mentioned about him being in some kind of gang. I just want you to be careful."

"Mom Paul is not in a gang. I wouldn't be hanging with him if he was."

Sandra crossed her arms, "how do you know? You just met him. The people here have known him a lot longer than we have."

Lauren was starting to get upset, "he's not in a gang and I'm not about to take the word of some gossiping old women. Now I'm going to take a shower and hang out with a really great guy. Excuse me."

Sandra sighed as Lauren walked passed her and into the bathroom slamming the door.

Sandra answered the door when Paul knocked. She smiled politely and let him into the house. She didn't realize how big he was until he was standing next to her. He put his hands in his pocket and nodded at her.

"Hi," a soft voice came from the hallway.

Paul grinned when he saw her. She had on a yellow sundress with a sweetheart neckline. It looked inspired from the 50s with four small white buttons going down the middle of her chest. She chose a light makeup with just some mascara and her lips were shiny with lip gloss. Most guys say they don't like lip gloss but to Paul it just made her lips all the more delicious. Her hair was left down and looked like it had been straightened.

Lauren was surprised she was not as nervous as she thought she would be. It felt so natural being with Paul. Despite the fact they only met about a week ago. She looked Paul up and down. He was wearing ripped jeans with a black t-shirt. The first few buttons were undone making her see the top of his toned chest. In her head she was already ripping it open to see what was underneath.

"You ready?" he asked causing her to snap out of her daydream.

"Yeah let me grab my purse," she grabbed a small white purse and slung it over her shoulder.

"Don't wait up," she told her mom giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Sandra grabbed her elbow causing Lauren to look back at her.

"Be careful."

Lauren rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. Paul stepped aside to let Lauren out the door first. He smiled at Sandra. She gave him a half smile but he could notice in her eyes that she didn't really trust him. He closed the front door with a soft click and made his way to the truck.

* * *

><p>Lauren placed her hand on the door of the truck about to open it when Paul's warm body stopped her. She looked up at him.<p>

He leaned down and kissed her softly, "I had to do that before we did anything else. You looked beautiful."

"Thanks," she looked down with a blush. Paul opened the door for her and helped her into the truck. He noticed that her dress pushed up as she sat down giving him a shot of her thighs. He swallowed and shut the door. He had to control himself.

"Do you mind if we stop at the store for a second? I'm making you my famous Mac and cheese but I don't have any macaroni," Paul asked once he was inside the truck.

Lauren smiled and nodded. Paul reached over to grab her hand. He pulled out of her driveway one hand on the wheel, while his thumb absently ran circles on hand.

When they pulled up in front of the small store she realized it was the same store that they had met in. When he had accidentally given her a bloody nose. They got out and made their way to the door. Paul opened it and let her walk in front of him.

"I'm gonna go get the macaroni, do you wanna go to the cooler and get a couple drinks?" Paul looked down at her.

"Sure, what kind do you want?"

"Get a couple cases of soda. I'm running low at home," Paul said.

Lauren nodded and walked towards the back of the store where the stand up coolers were. Paul walked in the opposite direction. There weren't many people in the store but he saw the odd person walk past him.

Lauren bit her lip. What kind of soda did Paul want? Regular soda? Diet? Flavored?

"Having some trouble?" A deep voice interrupted her internal debate. She looked to her right and saw the man that she had met at the bonfire.

"Hi. No. Not really. Your Luke right?"

He nodded, "yeah. You remembered me. I was hoping I wouldn't make a fool of myself by remembering you but you having no idea who I was."

Lauren smiled and looked into the coolers again. Paul was a big guy so he probably just wanted regular soda. She opened the door and grabbed a case of twelve. Holding the door open with her back she grabbed a second case since Paul had said he wanted a couple cases.

"Let me help you. Is this all you need?" Luke grabbed a case from her.

"Yeah," she wasn't sure how Paul was going to react to seeing Luke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A loud voice boomed from behind them. Lauren turned to see Paul standing there with a basket with a few groceries in it. He was shaking.

"Paul, fancy seeing you here," Luke smirked.

Paul glared at him. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself. The last thing he need was to phase in the middle of the grocery store in front of Lauren and Luke. Neither of which knew his secret.

"You ready Lauren?" Paul asked roughly.

"Yeah," Lauren grabbed the case out of Luke's hand and looked up at him apologetically.

Paul grabbed the two cases out of her hands like they weighed nothing. They were silent as they made their way to the cash and out of the store. Once Paul put his bags in the bed of the truck he turned to Lauren and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he grabbed her hands and pulled her against him. "That guy just does something to me. Looking at him pisses me off and seeing him with you just made it worse."

"Its okay. I don't know why you don't like him except I know you dated his sister."

Paul opened his mouth to speak but Lauren's lips on his stopped him. He placed his hands on her hips keeping her against him even when she pulled back.

"But I don't care, because I didn't know you then and its none of my business."

Paul wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. He really didn't deserve her. But he was glad he had finally found her.

"Come on, lets go my house so I can show you my amazing cooking skills," Paul laughed.

**Review, review, review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. So I'm sooo sooo sorry for taking so long. Life has been stressful and hectic and its no excuse but better late then never. Again this chapter is not beta'd and its impossible for me to catch every single one of my own mistakes so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope this chapter makes up for all the time it took to get out. I love all of you who have reviewed! It means the world to me that you enjoy my story! So keep reading and keep reviewing! Love you! xoxoxoxo  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

Lauren and Paul laughed as the end of the movie The Hangover played. It was definitely one of her favorite movies. They were lying on his couch with Lauren lying on top of Paul. Both their heads were turned so they could see the television with her head resting comfortably on his chest. His hands absently ran up and down her spine.

Paul couldn't believe how comfortable he felt. They had a great dinner and were now relaxing. This was more then he could have asked for. Obviously the imprint worked both ways since they felt so comfortable with each other so fast. He could feel how content and happy she was at the moment. He turned his head and placed a kiss in her hair.

"This is nice," she murmured. With the television as background noise and Paul's warm hands running over her back she felt her eyes start to close. She did not want to move.

Paul made a noise of agreement as he listened to her breathing even out. Feeling the tiredness take over himself he closed his eyes and fell asleep with her.

* * *

><p>The sound of the phone ringing woke them up. Paul looked around groggily and at the small clock in the wall. It told him that it was almost eight in the morning. Way too early to be up in his opinion. He looked down at the figure lying on top of him who was moving slowly. The phone kept ringing.<p>

"Babe I gotta get up and get the phone," Paul whispered. Lauren looked up at him in confusion, then looked around.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight," Paul answered with a bit if humor in his voice.

"In the morning?" Lauren jumped off the couch and looked at the clock. Paul took the opportunity to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Paul, we are having a meeting. It's important you need to be here. You got ten minutes." It was Sam.

Paul hung up the phone with a sigh. He was hoping to spend the morning with Lauren. When he turned to her she was looking at him with a look of panic.

"What's wrong?" he took the few steps toward her and pulled her against him.

"My mother is going to kill me," she buried her face into his bare chest.

"Why? Your a grown adult. You allowed to be here with me as long as you like," Paul mumbled into the top of her head.

"I know. It's just since its just been me and mom, she gets a little paranoid. She likes to know where I am, it makes her feel better so I never complained."

Paul could hear the love she had for her mother. It made him feel good, that meant she was big on family. And he wanted a big family, preferably with her.

"I get it. It's okay. I have to go meet up with Sam now anyways so I'll drive you home."

"Okay, thanks," Lauren looked up and kissed his chin, not having the energy to stretch to him lips.

Paul grinned and leaned down to capture her lips. With a slight pat on her behind he reluctantly let go of her lips and moved to get a shirt. Lauren sighed inaudibly as she watched him put a shirt on. He should not look that good shirtless.

* * *

><p>Lauren waved as Paul drove away from her driveway. She turned to her house and sighed. Time to face the music. She was halfway to her front door when it opened and her mothers face came into view.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?"

Lauren frowned, "mom I'm so sorry. Paul and I were at his house watching movies and we fell asleep. I promise nothing happened."

"Watching movies," Sandra scoffed. "Is that what their calling it these days?"

"Come on mom, you know me better then that."

"I know you. But I don't know him. I was worried sick about you. How do I know he didn't kidnap you or worse."

"Are we really gonna argue about that right now? Is this about what those old hags said at the store?"

Sandra sighed and shook her head, "I have to go. The shop opens at eight and I'm already late. I have someone coming in for an interview at nine. But don't think we are done talking about this."

She didn't give Lauren time to talk as she got in her car and drove away. Lauren ran a hand through her hair. Shaking her head she went into the house making sure to lock the door before going to her room and collapsing into her bed.

* * *

><p>When Paul got to Sam and Emily's he noticed the rest of the pack was there as well. This must be something big. He walked in and automatically went to the kitchen to grab a couple muffins. Emily always made it a point to have muffins available at any time. Speaking of Emily he saw her walk out of the bathroom with a scowl on her face. Her pregnant belly protruding in front of her.<p>

"What's up?" he asked innocently. She turned on him.

"What's up? You want to know what's up? You try having a living human being living inside you making you fat and kicking your ribs on a daily basis. Plus that fact that they don't understand that its night time and they should be sleeping but no, its like they just want to dance and kick all night making me only get about four hours sleep. So tell me Paul what's up?"

Paul put his hands up in surrender. Sam appeared behind her and gently grabbed her shoulders. He placed a soft kiss to the side of her head and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and yawned turning to go into their bedroom.

"First thing to learn about pregnant women. They are extremely hormonal. Come into the living room."

Paul followed him and sat down on the floor. The entire pack was there taking up space on the sofas and loveseats.

Sam walked into the living room and grabbed the remote to the television off the coffee table. Everyone stayed silent as he turned the television onto Seattle's morning news. Paul narrowed his eyes as the female reporter appeared on the screen.

"What's this about?" Embry asked. Sam shot him a look making him close his mouth.

"It was discovered at about four o'clock this morning the body of a twenty four year old female whose family wishes to remain unidentified. She remained unmarked except for a wound on her neck. The wound and what appears to be a large amount of blood loss is what seems to be the cause of death. But we won't know for sure until an autopsy report. In the meantime police are under investigation and wishes that anyone with any information contact them as soon as possible. "

The reporter kept talking but Sam had muted the television and stood in front of it. He looked around and wasn't surprised at the anger on his pack's faces.

"So we have a vampire on the loose?" Colin asked.

Sam sighed. "I don't want to say for sure because there have been no sightings but its better safe then sorry."

"No sightings? There doesn't need to be any sightings. The fact that a person just died from blood loss and wounds on the neck is enough," Paul barked out. He began shaking. He hated vampires with a passion. He didn't care whether they feed off humans or animals. Vampires were nothing but evil deep down.

"Paul calm down now. We are not going to panic. The last thing we need is the imprints to be upset. Especially Emily. I want no stress to come over her. So no mentioning of vampires when she's around. Am I clear?" Sam stated with authority.

Everyone nodded their heads. Paul had a sudden urge to be with Lauren. She had just left him that morning for home but with the threat of a vampire on the loose he wanted to take no chances.

"I think I'm gonna go visit Carly," Embry said softly. He was obviously feeling the same way.

"We are going to up the patrol. I'm not taking any chances. Brady, you and Colin are tonight while Jared and Embry will do tomorrow. Paul and Quil, you two are on for the day. Go on," Sam said turning and making his way to his bedroom to see Emily.

Paul sighed and heard Quil groan. So much for being with Lauren today. But that didn't mean he couldn't keep an eye on her. Paul hauled his shirt off and left the house and headed for the woods. Quil followed and ran to the woods. Quickly shedding himself of his shorts he felt the change and phased.

* * *

><p>Lauren had been sitting in her living room watching the news on the television. They were still reporting about the murdered woman in Seattle. It gave Lauren a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head. The chances of the murderer being in La Push or Forks were slim to none. She wanted to get out of the house. She also needed to apologize to her mother. She was doing whatever any other good mother would do. Worry about her daughter.<p>

She thought about what Kim said about having a girls day. She grabbed the phone and punched in the number Kim had given her.

* * *

><p>Kim was worried when Jared came home. He was tense and wouldn't stop touching her. She was still asleep when he had gotten home from Sam's and he wasted no time in getting under the covers and pulling her against him. They were both awake now but had not left the bed.<p>

"You know you can't keep this from me," Kim said moving her leg across his waist. She gently kissed his chest. His hands roamed her hips and bottom as he closed his eyes. He knew he would eventually tell her. Despite what Sam said he could not keep a secret from his imprint.

"Kim," Jared groaned.

"Baby, what happened at Sam's," she said as she sucked the patch of skin underneath his ear. Her hands ran across his toned stomach.

"We think the murder in Port Angeles was done by a vampire," he said finally. Kim stopped what she was doing and leaned back from him. He immediately grabbed her face and brought it down to his.

"But you have nothing to worry about. Sam already has a plan. It means more patrolling but you and everyone will be safe here in La Push. I promise," he said kissing her deeply. His hands ran up her back bringing her shirt up when the phone rang.

"Ignore it," Jared whispered kissing her neck.

"Hang on," Kim pulled back and got out of the bed. Jared groaned putting his arms over his face.

"Hello?" Kim answered.

"Hey Kim," Lauren's voice answered.

Jared leaned up on his elbows. With his wolf hearing he could hear every word that was said. Kim walked back to the bed and sat on the edge. Jared moved so he could wrap his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What's up?" Kim subconsciously tilted her head to the side and felt Jared softly press his lips against her neck.

"Not much. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out? Go for a walk or coffee?"

Jared softly bit her neck. She turned her head to look and him and he shook his head fiercely. He was not letting her out of the house by herself. Not when there could possibly be a vampire on the loose. He was not taking that risk.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Have you seen the news about the murder. I get really nervous with that kind of stuff. I think you should stay indoors as well," she said watching Jared nod approvingly.

"I know I it's scary. I guess I'm just really anxious here at home alone. Mom won't be home until tonight," Lauren admitted.

"Call Paul. I'm sure he won't mind keeping you company for a while," Kim suggested.

"Yeah I was going to but then I remembered he said he had to work today so I didn't bother."

"Oh, sorry," Kim said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. You go back to what you were doing. I'll talk to you later okay?"

Kim agreed and they hung up the phone. She turned to look at Jared who was giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that mister. I know you have an ulterior motive to keeping me home and it has nothing to do with keeping me safe," she grinned pushing him down on the bed. He let out a sly grin as she straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

><p>The red eyed man sighed as he walked down the hall of the warehouse he and others like him were staying. He walked into a room where a television was playing the news. The woman he had killed had apparently been popular. She had been a kindergarten teacher. He felt cold hands wrap around him from behind. He looked down to see red fingernails slip under his shirt to caress his chest. He grabbed the hand tightly and twirled around.<p>

"What did I tell you about touching me without my permission?" His grip tightened on the small female hand. He let out a sound of annoyance when a soft female laugh filled his ears. Gritting his teeth he slammed her against the wall cause her to laugh louder.

"William, you know I like it rough," she purred yanking her wrist out of his hand only to place it on his chest again.

"Lenora, I do know," he said grabbing the back of her dark hair and yanked it back. His lips attacked her neck and made their way to her lips. Her hand started to undo the buttons on his shirt when they were interrupted.

"You think you too could take this elsewhere. I'm trying to watch tv," a silky voice said from the sofa behind them. William grinned and turned to look at the man he considered his brother.

"Brother, you will not believe what I have seen today," Will walked toward his brother. Lenora pouted at being ignored so suddenly.

"What would that be?"

"I found her. My Karina. She's here in Washington. I saw her," William grinned.

"What?" Lenore spat.

"Garrett, I promise it was her. She even smelled the same," William sat down and laid his head back against the sofa. He closed his eyes and pictured Lauren.

"She must have been reborn," Garrett said mostly to himself.

"That's ridiculous. Karina is dead. The humans killed her three hundred and fifty years ago," Lenora said crossing her arms. She gasped as William suddenly launched himself at her and placed a hand at her throat.

"How dare you? You are nothing to her. If it wasn't for your brothers cowardice she would still be here with me right now."

William would never let that go. William had been turned just after his twenty second birthday by Garrett. He was due to be wed to a tyrant of a woman and was willing to give his life not to go through with it. Garrett took pity and wanted some company. So he turned William. Not long after he had met Karina. She had been turned about thirty years earlier. She had been a child at only eighteen. He had fallen for her fast. They had been together for almost twenty years when they met Lenora and her brother. They traveled Europe together for years. They were in a small town in Russia when they had been discovered. The humans did their best to try and kill them all but were unsuccessful. The only casualty was Karina. She and William had been separated leaving her with Lenora's brother Henry. When William found them Henry had been throwing her into the pit of humans in attempt to distract them so he could get away himself.

Normally a vampire could kill a human without a second thought. But there were dozens of them. William watched in horror as he saw a human slice her head off with an ax and she shattered. He had killed Henry as soon as he had seen him again.

"William," Garrett's voice cut into his thoughts. "Let it go. Its in the past. Besides, you say you've found her."

"Yes, but she will not remember anything of her past life. Or lives. Who knows how many times she has been reborn and I didn't know it."

William let go of Lenora and left the room. He had to gather his thoughts about how he was going to go about this. Garrett glared at Lenora.

"You best not push him. I know what he is capable of and I will not be responsible for what he does to you."

Lenora narrowed her eyes. "In case you've forgotten I've lost someone too. He killed my brother. My only family."

"I do know. Which is why you should watch yourself."

Lenora scoffed and left the room the same way William did. Garrett sighed and went back to the television.

* * *

><p>Lauren left the house and took a deep breath breathing in the clean crisp air. She folded her arms enjoying the small chill that blew past her. She was going to visit her mother but decided without a car, Forks was just too far. So she stuck with taking a small walk along the beach. The water making the air colder than it was. Times like this she wished she had a dog to keep her company.<p>

Suddenly she heard a snap. She spun around to look into the woods behind her. She couldn't see anything, but felt a shiver spread through her that wasn't caused by the cold. Swallowing thickly she took a couple steps forward. A low growl came out through the trees. She gasped as the face of a large gray wolf came into view then disappeared just as fast. She knew she wasn't going crazy. It really was a wolf she had seen when she looked out her bedroom window.

Shaking her head she turned to make the way back to her house. Maybe a walk wasn't the best idea. She got onto the the dirt trail that lead to the main road and began her trek back. She had only been walking a few minutes when she felt a presence behind her. Too afraid to look behind her she began to walk faster. The sounds of heavy foot steps came to her ears so she began to jog which turned into a full out run. She heard the steps start to run to catch up to her.

She gasped as a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around.

**Review!Review!Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I know its been forever. So sorry about that but life sometimes gets in the way. So I happy I at least got this out! Thanks sooooo much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favored, followed and everything else! Makes it feel like writing this is worth it! So again I tried to edit to the best of my ability but its a pain having to review your own work. I always miss some stuff. So please read and review! XoXo  
><strong>

**Chapter**** 6**

"Lauren, baby relax. It's just me," Paul's deep voice announced making her stop her struggles. Lauren hugged him in relief.

"Thank god its only you," she said.

"What's the matter? Why were you running? In fact why were you even out here? You should be inside where its safe," Paul lightly scolded gently smoothing her hair down as she buried her face into his bare chest. He couldn't find it in him to be angry at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Paul leaned back to look down at her. She had a sheepish smile on her face. He couldn't help it. He leaned down to gently kiss her. His heart stopped when he saw that she was out walking by herself. He couldn't stop himself from walking a couple steps out of the trees in his wolf form. She saw him but he ran away before he had seen her reaction. He quickly phased and set out to get her and bring her home.

"Why are you not wearing a shirt? Its not exactly warm out," Lauren asked looking up at him.

"I was out running and got warm," Paul said. He wanted so badly to tell her the truth. But he wasn't risking her running away from him. Not since the relationship was so new. Lauren nodded but then gasped.

"I saw a wolf!"

"What?" Paul asked sounding like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"At the beach. I went for a walk and this huge wolf came out from the trees. I think I scared it though cause it ran away just as fast. I also saw a wolf outside my backyard from my window. I think it was same one. It was beautiful."

Paul smirked, "yeah? Well I want you to be careful and try to avoid coming out here walking by yourself. Especially with the murder being so close."

"Yeah, I thought about that but I was just getting a little restless sitting in my house. My mom and I got into a little fight this morning."

"Let me guess, about me?"

"No," Lauren said quickly. "She just-"

"It's okay Lauren. I get it, your mom just has to get to know me. She's just looking out for her daughter."

"She knows your not a bad guy. I guess its a good thing my dad isn't around. Who knows how hard it would be to date me then," Lauren chuckled sadly.

Paul rubbed her arms, "even if he was, it wouldn't stop me."

Lauren smiled and kissed the base of his neck. The only part she could reach without having to stand on her tip toes.

"Come on, lets get you home," Paul grabbed her hand and they began to walk.

* * *

><p>Sandra sighed as she placed the vase of roses she had just finished into the cooler. She hated when she and Lauren argued. It was on her mind all morning. She turned to see the new girl Mandy she had hired that day working the cash. She was a bubbly girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She was perfect for the customer service industry. She knew how to talk to people.<p>

"Mandy, I'm going to head to the diner to get some lunch. Are you going to be okay here by yourself for a half hour?"

Mandy smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'm just going to water those potted tulips while your gone."

Sandra grinned, "thanks."

Sandra left the store confident Mandy would be able to hold her own. She held her arms close to her as a soft chilly breeze blew past her. Her mind wandered to Charlie Swan. She found herself thinking he was very attractive. Even with that awful mustache. She glanced up and down the road quickly before making her way across the street. She hadn't taken two steps when a loud horn blew. She gasped as she looked to the right and saw a large SUV coming right towards her. She heard the breaks squeal as the vehicle attempted to stop.

A body suddenly knocked her out of the way. She hit the ground and coughed as the weight fell on top of her. She opened her eyes as the man she had just been thinking about looked down at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so."

Charlie stood up and offered a hand to help Sandra up. She grabbed it and stood. After dusting her pants off she went to thank him but he had already turned to go to the SUV that had now stopped. The driver opened the door and got out.

"What the hell do you think your doing? This is a crosswalk. Pedestrian have the right away. What do you think would have happened had I not been here? Huh? Tell me?" Charlie slam the drivers do shut and stood over him. The driver looked young and Charlie towered over him.

"I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't see her. I just looked down for a second to change the radio station and when I looked up she was there. I promise I meant no harm," the guy was starting to sweat as the chief of police stared him down.

"Charlie," a soft shaky voice said. "It's okay. I believe he didn't do it on purpose."

Charlie looked behind him to see Sandra standing in front of the car. He glanced back at the guy. He took a pad out of his back pocket and a pen out of his chest pocket.

"I'm writing this up. Your lucky a ticket is all your getting right now. Anything else happens, I don't care if its so much as a parking ticket. Your license is gone. Understand me?"

The guy nodded vigorously, "yes sir."

"Here. Get out of here."

Charlie gently grabbed Sandra's arm and led her to the sidewalk where a few people had gathered to watch.

"Nothing else to see here. Everybody get back to what you were doing," Charlie said loudly. Everyone quickly scattered and went about their business.

Sandra looked down in embarrassment. She should have been watching where she was going. Charlie walked over to her and gently took her arm absently looking her over.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

Sandra nodded, "yeah. Just got a fright."

"I'd say. If I hadn't been there," he didn't finish his sentence. Sandra was glad. She didn't want to know what exactly would have happened had Charlie not been there.

"Where were you headed?" Charlie asked changing the topic.

"The diner. I'm on my lunch," Sandra replied.

"Come on, I'm about due for lunch too. I'll treat you," Charlie grinned and placed an arm behind her coaxing her to move forward. Sandra smiled shyly and moved with him.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you have to go?" Lauren moaned as Paul kissed her neck. They had made it back to Lauren's house and were now in her living room on the sofa. Paul's lips made their way up her jaw and to her lips.<p>

"Unfortunately," kiss, "I do," kiss, "or Sam," kiss, "will kill me."

Paul forced himself to the other side of the sofa. Being this close to her was clouding his judgment and he had to go back to patrol. Lauren on the other hand had different plans.

"Are you sure?" She asked before crawling over to him. Paul swallowed as she crawled into his lap,straddling him, knees on either side of his waist facing him. His hand automatically went to her thighs and began rubbing. Thank goodness for the fabric of her jeans because if they weren't there and he was touching her bare skin he would have been lost.

"Lauren," Paul groaned closing his eyes and tilting back his head. Bad idea cause he suddenly felt her lips on his neck. With all the self will he could muster up, her gently pushed her away. She gave him a little pout and moved from his lap.

"Don't look at me like that," Paul laughed reaching out to tickle her. Her pout turned into a laugh as she tried to move his hand from tickling her stomach.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You have to go back to work. I don't like it, but I get it," Lauren tried to frown but couldn't stop laughing.

Paul stood up and offered his hand. Lauren took it as Paul pulled her up off the sofa. He held her close and kissed her forehead.

"Now no more exploring by yourself. Not until this murderer is caught. Okay?"

Lauren sighed and nodded her head. He gave her another gentle squeeze and turned for the door. Lauren followed and held the door open as he stepped out onto the porch.

"Be safe," Lauren said softly leaning against the door.

"I'll call you later," Paul grinned and jogged down the steps. Lauren watched until she couldn't see him anymore. She closed the door and let out a sigh. And then a girlish giggle. She couldn't believe she had met such a great guy after just getting there.

* * *

><p>Lauren had been dozing on the sofa when the front door opened. Sandra walked through and placed her purse and keys on the kitchen table. She walked into the kitchen and stopped at the sight of her daughter sleeping. She smiled softly and leaned down moving a piece of her Lauren's hair across her forehead. Lauren shifted and her eyes opened slowly.<p>

"Mom?"

"Yeah, I just got home, long day,"Sandra sat down when Lauren moved her feet. There was an awkward silence before Lauren opened her mouth.

"Mom I'm sorry-"

"No sweetie, I'm sorry. I don't know Paul and shouldn't judge him from the gossip I hear. You obviously like him. Just don't pull the stunt you pulled this morning. I know your an adult and can make your own decisions. Just keep me in the loop so I'm not worrying about you. Deal?"

Lauren smiled, "deal."

"Well I've had a rough day. Between new employees, almost getting hit by a car and having lunch with Charlie, I'm beat."

Lauren laughed then stopped suddenly. She looked at her mothers back as she walked to her room.

"What? Hit by a car? Lunch with Charlie? Who's Charlie?"

* * *

><p>William stared down at the drawing in his lap. Karina's lovely face stared back at him. It had been so long since he had seen her but never once had she left his mind. He thought back to their last night together. It had been passionate and intense. They never had to tell each other that they loved each other. He had never had to. Standing up he walked over to the wall and posted the picture up with the dozens of others he had drawn of her. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.<p>

"_My William," Karina purred rubbing her body up against his. Their naked bodies twisted in the sheets of the bed. William ran his hand down her back. _

"_There will never be anyone else, not as long as I am alive," he whispered into her hair._

"_I should hope not," she grinned. "If there is I will have to kill them and then punish you." _

"_Punish me? Sounds tempting," William buried his face into her neck and bite down causing her to gasp. _

_Her hand went to the back of his head to keep his face into her neck. She adjusted her hips and accepted him into her and the pulse of pleasure shot through her whole body. He felt the blood drip down her neck. He was always sloppy when feeding from her. She loved it. His hips buckled up into her as he torn his face away from her neck. His red eyes glowing as he looked up into her. She bit her lip at the site of the blood dripping from his mouth. With a smirk she leaned down and licked at the blood. He grabbed the back of her head and crashed his lips to hers causing the blood to smear on her face. This was the way to live life._

If he had know that that was the last night he would ever have with her he would have taken it slower. Enjoyed it more, if that was possible. A knock on the door broke his thoughts.

"What?"

Lenora poked her head into the room and scowled seeing him staring at all the pictures of Karina. She wished he would get over it. It happened centuries ago. She lost someone too. Her brother. Her only family but did she get any sympathy? No. She was expected to just move on. Why couldn't he do the same?

William narrowed his eyes as he looked at Lenora. She looked just like her brother. The one he killed. Sometimes he wanted to rip her head off for just being related to him. Other times he's pounding her so hard into the bed she can't remember her own name.

"Garrett is hungry. We are going to find some people to eat. He told me to get you," she said raising an eyebrow.

William nodded, "I'll be down in a minute."

Lenora entered the room and walked over to him. She ran a hand up his chest and brought his lips down to hers. He gripped her hips tightly.

"Get over it William. She's gone, I'm here," she whispered.

"No," William pushed her away. "She is here. She's back, I saw her. And I will have her again."

Leaving Lenora, he walked out of the room and down the stars. She stared at the door mouth hanging open. Even after three hundred years she couldn't have him all to herself. So he though his Karina was back in the picture? She would just have to change that.

**Review! 3 XoXo  
><strong>


End file.
